<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LV 13. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884915">LV 13.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen 2.0 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon-Typical Violence, Determination (Undertale), EXP and LOVE (Undertale), Gen, Mild Blood, Murder, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Time Loop, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violence, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, this story follows the au/hc/theory that gaster is twins in trenchcoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had thought this would be easy. After all, the others hadn’t stood a chance, barely a blip in his plans. Not even his twin brother, who had probably been the biggest hurdle in his quest to conquer the substance known as LOVE, who had gone down with only a few uses of his LOAD button. With him out of the way, there would be nothing holding him back. Nothing to care for. </p><p>But of course, he had failed to take one person into account, and unfortunately, he’s starting to think it may be his downfall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>W. D. Gaster &amp; Other(s), W. D. Gaster &amp; Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen 2.0 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LV 13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had thought this would be easy. After all, the others hadn’t stood a chance, barely a blip in his plans. Not even his twin brother, who had probably been the biggest hurdle in his quest to conquer the substance known as LOVE, who had gone down with only a few uses of his LOAD button. With <em>him</em> out of the way, there would be nothing holding him back. Nothing to care for.</p><p>But of course, he had failed to take one person into account, and unfortunately, he’s starting to think it may be his downfall.</p><p>Sans flicks his wrist, sending Gaster flying into the opposite wall for what has to be the hundredth time, skull cracking against the cement and blood spurting out from the wound. With a startled shout, the Royal Scientist collapses in a heap on the ground, panting heavily, a downright-lethal glare made of vibrant red eye-lights directed at the other skeleton. Angry, black streaks run down his face, part of his face melting from the instability in his soul—one part struggling to stop, the other pushing forward by any means necessary.</p><p>Sans studies him for a moment, his face cold, calculating. He snaps his fingers, checking the others stats.</p><p>
  <em>LV 13.</em>
</p><p>His expression hardens, unreadable. Gaster has half the mind to wonder what Sans sees him as; a monster, fallen from grace? A human, corrupt and powerful? A demon?</p><p>Sans raises his hand over his head, and these inquiries fall into the background, because even if he’s done this dozens of times by now he still has to focus if he wants to <em>win</em>.</p><p>A blue glow erupts above him, and Gaster looks up just in time to see the other’s attack, an onslaught of bones raining down on his thin, bloodied form. He doesn’t even have the time to scream.</p><p>His soul shatters, his body turning to dust and the world fading to black as birds chirp and the sun shines through the Judgment hall’s windows, Sans left standing with the remains of an megalomaniac killer.</p><p>Now, alone with nothing but two options in front of him, he ponders, careful and wary of his decisions.</p><p>LOAD.</p><p>RESET.</p><p>A daunting choice, as always, but a choice he has to make, nonetheless.</p><p>His hand hovers over the menu, hesitant, aching, <em>burning</em> from the poisonous substance running through his veins.</p><p>For a brief moment, his gaze fixes on the RESET button, tempting, hopeful.</p><p>But the image of Sans throwing him around and breaking him apart echoes in his mind and, snarling, he slams his palm down on the LOAD button, the red light of his eyes glowing brighter.</p><p>He’ll win. Maybe not this time, or the next—but eventually, inch by stubborn inch, he will.</p><p>He just has to be better at the waiting game than Sans is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>